


Fifteen

by MadsVII



Series: Song Ficlets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, High School, My First AO3 Post, Romance, The Gay Panic is an amazing thing, this could be considered poetry i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsVII/pseuds/MadsVII
Summary: She was sixteen.Maria was nineteen and fresh out of high school.Looking back, she didn’t have a chance in the world





	Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift of sorts to one of my Tumblr mutuals and best friends in real life, @paint-me-a-blue-sky. Without her constant Taylor Swift stanning, this series would never have happened. So go follow her if you have tumblr!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!

She was sixteen.  
Adelaide was nineteen and fresh out of high school.  
Looking back, she didn’t have a chance in the world

Her parents had told her to be careful.  
Her father had said that it wasn’t worth the pain, that there were many other people in her year.  
Boys. She thought.  
He never really did like the idea of her dating a girl.  
Her mother had said the same thing, but with a lot more pleading and the use of sweetheart.  
She didn’t care.  
She had her, and that was all that mattered.

It was a surprisingly rainy Friday in September.  
They had both missed the bus.  
Neither of them had wanted to explain to their parents.  
So they talked.  
The conversation ended with a kiss  
And a promise of a proper date.

She was fifteen  
Maria had just turned eighteen  
And she was completely and stupidly in love.

“I love you.”  
She murmured into the darkness  
“I know.”  
She replied, kissing her gently.

Maria’s kisses were like a drug.  
Like fire and ice and shooting stars.  
She was hopelessly and irrevocably addicted.  
Forever wanting more.  
Needing more.

She knew it had to end eventually.  
Everything does.  
She just wasn’t too sure when.

She was sixteen  
Maria was nineteen now.  
It would never last.

And it didn’t.

“I love you.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
She was sobbing into her shoulder now, the tears flowing freely.  
She wants to apologise for getting her shirt wet.  
The words never came.

Maria held her tighter, Her voice a mere whisper.  
“I’m pretty sure I do.”  
She wants to scream.  
She just doesn’t get it.  
There were a lot of things Maria didn’t get.

“Look at me.”  
Maria’s voice was more firm this time.  
“Do you really think I would be here right now if i didn’t?”  
She was right.

She was sixteen  
Maria was nineteen.  
They had their whole lives ahead of them.


End file.
